Classic Dante
Dante is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry franchise and appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Biography THIS PARTY IS GETTING CRAZY! LET'S ROCK! Born from the union of a human and a demon, his mother was killed when he was only eight years old, and got separated from his twin brother, Vergil. As a grown man, he became a Devil Hunter and opened a store called "Devil May Cry", hoping to get revenge on the demon that killed his mother. THE LEGACY OF DANTE: *''Devil May Cry'' *''Devil May Cry 2'' *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' Arcade Opening Dante was relaxing on his office, until Trish says about a creature who is believed a demon gathering around fighters made of polygon. She asks to him kill this demon and "will grant you a reward". Dante picks his Guns, Rebellion and goes into his journey. Rival Name: Demitri Maximoff Reason: unknown Connection: Not also are both by CAPCOM: they are both powerful demons and also appeared in the same game as a team: Project X Zone Ending Dante, back at hte office, says to Trish that not also the demon is hunted, but he also got a crazy kind of power, and the cutscene ends as dante askes: "Where is my Reward?" and Trish just smiles. Gameplay Similiar to what happens to him in Project X Zone, Dante has moves from DMC1, DMC3 and DMC4, but has the same look as DMC1. He is a combo-heavy character, capable on doing long combos and rack up AP fast. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Rebellion Combo' - - Does a Sword Combo. *'Stinger' - or + - Unleashes a powerful thrust after lunging forward. *'High Time' - + (Hold to rise) - Just like New Dante's Version. *'Trillion Stabs' - + - Does a lot of stabs. *'Aerial Rave' - (Air), (Second blow must connect for third and fourth blow) - Does a few cuts with his sword in the air. *'Killer Bee' - or + (Air), *'Fireworks' - + (Air) - Spins a shotgun around his body like a set of nunchucks, randomly blasting nearby enemies. *'Helm Breaker' - + (Air) - Just like New Dante's version. center (Triangle Moves) *'Ebony and Ivory' - (Holdable) - Fires some rounds with his pistols. *'Gun Stinger' - or + - Rams a shotgun into an enemy and pulls the trigger to hit them with a concentrated burst of buckshot. *'Twister' - + - Quickly spins out dual sword slashes, creating a heat vortex burning everything in the general vicinity. **'Tempest' - (Right after Twister) - Spins upward on an enemy while twirling his dual swords, generating a flame vortex burning everything in its path. *'Hysteric' - + - With the Kalina Ann, fires a huge barrage of mini-missiles at the enemy. *'Aerial Ebony and Ivory' - (Air) *'Shotgun Shot' - or + (Air) - Fires his shotgun. *'Aerial Twister' - + (Air) *'Rainstorm' - + (Air) - Rains hundreds of bullets down upon unsuspecting foes that lie waiting below him. center (Circle Moves) *'Ifrit Combo' - - Tri-level attack that ends by knocking the enemy down. *'Kick 13' - or + - A quick but powerful flaming back roundhouse kick that knocks the enemy down. *'Prop Shredder' - + - Spins his sword at high speeds to slice and dice the enemy to bits. *'Crystal' - + - Thrust your nunchucks into the ground's surface to sprout huge ice pillars in your surrounding vicinity. **'Million Carats' - (Right After Crystal) - Slams his nunchucks into the ground to create a huge glacier. *'Yamato Slash' - (Air) - Does a series of slashes with a katana. *'Sky Star' - or + (Air) - Does an quick air dash. *'Trick' - + (Air) - Teleports down to the stage, surprising unsuspecting foes. *'Grenadegun' - + (Air) - Fires a grenadegun downwards. (Throws) *'Front Kick' - or - Does an kick that launches the enemy away. *'Beast Uppercut' - - Uppercuts the enemy. *'Ebony & Ivory Shots' - - Throws the opponent down and shoots them a few times. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Jackpot!' - (Level 1): Dante fires two consecutive bullets powered up by demon energy. Whoever he hits or gets caught in the following explosion will be killed. *'PF398: Revenge' - (Level 2): Dante transforms Pandora from a bazooka to a laser cannon and shoots it foward, killing everyone it touches. *'Devil Trigger' - (Level 3): Dante transforms into his Devil Trigger form. On it, he is faster and all his attacks kill. Quotes *When Selected: **"This is going to be one hell of a party!" **"Let's rock, baby!" **"So many demons, so little time." *Prematch: **"Showtime!" **"Time to get to work, guys." *Item Pick-up: **"What's this supposed to be?" *Using Jackpot: **"Jackpot!" *Using PF398: Revenge: *Using Devil Trigger: *Successful KO: **"Jackpot!" **"Adios, kid!" **"Come on, baby face!" **"A helpful hint, take a tip from your elders…" **"You're a king? Yeah, here's your crown." **"This is what I live for! And I'm absolutely crazy about it!" **"Dude, the show's over." *Respawn: **"So you want a piece of me, literally." **"I can still fight." **"Damn it!" **"You sure know how to throw a party." **"Whatever." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Showtime': Dante, facing away from the camera, turns around and says: "Showtime" *'Let's Get This Party Started': Dante lands on stage. *'Time To Get To Work': Dante looks at his guns and says: "Time to get to work, guys." *'Absolutely Crazy About It': Dante gets into a fighting stance. Winning Screen *'The Show's Over': Dante smiles triumphantly and aims Ebony and Ivory sideways over each other. *'One Hell Of A Party': Dante clears his coat. *'Stealing Your Spotlight': Dante sheats his sword. *'What's Up?': Dante taunts the enemy. Losing Screen *Dante kicks the camera. *Dante falls down. *Dante throws his amulet away in anger. *Dante gets stabbed in the chest. Costumes Demon Hunter Dante's default appearance as he is seen in DmC: Devil May Cry. Alternate Colors *Default color: Red Jacket and Black Jeans. *Blond Hair, black jacket and boots (Trish Costume) *Blue Jacket and faded black boots (Vergil Costume) *Dark blue and red Jacket and black jeans and faded dark blue boots (Nero Costume) Legendary Devil Knight Dante as Sparda in his human form. Level 3 also changes form in this costume. *Default: Purple Jacket, short and black boots *Black Jacket, jeans and boots (DmC Human Sparda Appearance) Coatless Dante Dante, missing his coat. Available via DLC. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Trish *DLC: Lady Icons: *Rank 5: Dante (Early Artwork) *Rank 6: DMC2 Dante *Rank 7: Sparda *Rank 9: Vergil *Rank 11: Trish *Rank 12: Nero *Rank 14: Ebony & Ivory *Rank 15: DMC1 Dante *Rank 17: Devil Trigger Form *Rank 18: Pandora *Rank 20: Agni *Rank 21: Rudra *Rank 23: Arkham *Rank 24: Shop Statue *Rank 50: Devil May Cry Logo *Rank 200: Amulet Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Dante's Office *Rank 19: Nevan (weapon) *Rank 22: Rebellion *Rank 25: Mallet Island *Rank 300: Temen-ni-gru Trivia *Dante is the fourth character from CAPCOM. *Dante apppears in two forms: Old and New. Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Character Ideas